


The Dark Avatar: The Paths Not Taken

by Nug_Snuggler



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Being Lost, Genocide, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Violence, Racism, Revenge, Slow Burn, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nug_Snuggler/pseuds/Nug_Snuggler
Summary: What if Aang had not forgiven the fire nation for the genocide of his people? What if Zuko had truely embraced his uncle's teachings? And all the allies Aang had accrued in his true path... What of their fate? All we know... Is that everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked...To be continued...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning: A Naive Child's Dream**

_The chill cuts deeply into the fur coats of the water tribe youths. Katara attempts to direct the path an ice-koi is taking near their canoe. Just as she gets it floating over the canoe, Sokka pulls back too far and bursts the small bubble she had contained the ice-koi in, causing the water to pour all over Sokka and the ice-koi to slap him on the way down..._

"Damn it Katara, stop doing your water magic around me! I'm sick and tired of getting soaked!" _Sokka shouts throwing his spear down in the canoe._

"It's not magic! It's bending, and it's not my fault I'm the last waterbender in the tribe!" _Katara shouts back, her anger rising like the currents around the canoe._

"This is exactly why girls shouldn't go hunting, you always scare away the fish!" _Sokka shouts turning to see the ice field they had drifted into._

"Oh shit! Look out!" _Sokka shouts, as he attempts to maneuver though the ice field. They weave in and out, with the end almost in sight, when they crash into another iceberg rising up from the waves, shredding the canoe and stranding Katara and Sokka on the iceberg._

"That's just great, you happy now Katara! Your freaky water magic has gotten us stranded in the middle of an ice field!" _Sokka says shouting at Katara._

"How is this my fault?! You were the one steering! I'm sick and tired of you always blaming me! After mom died I'm the one who had to step up and do the cooking and cleaning while you were out playing soldier!" _Katara shouts, flailing around, behind her a large glacier begins to crack in time with her motions._

 _Sokka notices and shakily says,_ "Katara, I think you should calm dow-"

"No! I will not calm down! I do everything for you and get zero respect! I mean, do you know how disgusting your socks are! They are revolting!" _With a final slam of her fist the glacier behind her shatters to pieces causing a tidal wave to knock them back._

 _After their little iceberg stopped shacking, Sokka say_ , "Congratulations Katara, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

 _Looking up in awe, Katara says,_ "Wait... You mean I did that?"

"Yup, you weirdo." _Sokka says sarcastically as bubbles and a glowing light starts to rise from far beneath the water. Leaping back in fear as a glowing spherical iceberg bursts up from beneath the surface. From deep within the ice, a small glowing figure opens it's eyes._

"He's alive?!" _Katara gasps._ "We have to help!" _Katara says, taking the club off of Sokka's back._

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" _Sokka shouts, chasing after her. Hopping across the small floating chunks of ice between them and the large iceberg. Pulling back her arms with all her might, Katara smashes the club repeatedly into the side of the iceberg. Until they hear a loud crack and a massive gust of wind blows them back. Sokka just barely able to anchor them on the iceberg with his spear. The crack races along the iceberg, growing rapidly, before shattering it with a massive beam of light shooting into the chilly artic sky. Creating a beautiful aura borealis._

0000000000000000000000000

_Far off in the distance, a Fire Navy ship spots this light. A middle-aged man stares at it in disbelief..._ "Captain, change our heading to match that light!" _he shouts._

"But commander, there's nothing out their but snow and sea-lions." _The captain responds._

"Did I ask for a report of our surroundings? No! I told you to get us to that light! That light came from an incredibly powerful source, it could only be the Avatar, the man the Fire Nation has been searching for, for the last 100 years! To think, I've found the Avatar after only a couple weeks of this accursed station. Capturing the Avatar will guarantee my promotion to Admiral!" _The man shouts in almost euphoric glee..._ "Now helmsman! Plot a course for that light!"

"Of course! Right away commander Zhao!" _The helmsman shouts back, changing course._

0000000000000000000000000

_Back at the iceberg, a glowing figure emerges from the cracked iceberg._

"Stop!" _Sokka shouts as the figure cease to glow, and it falls from the top creasy of the iceberg, like a puppet with it's strings cut. Katara gasps as she rushes forward to catch the falling figure. Holding the young tattooed boy in her arms, Sokka begins poking him with the full end of his spear._

"Stop it!" _Katara shouts, pulling the boy in closer, turning him to get a better look at his face. He slowly begins to twitch, his eyes opening just barely..._

 _In a dry creaking voice, he says,_ "I-I need to ask you something..."

"What?" _Katara asks._

"Please, come closer." _The boy whisper's._

_Leaning in close to hear what the boy has to say, Katara listens intently._

_The boy's disposition changes like a switch, as he says,_ "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Uh, sure? I guess?" _Katara responds, slightly confused. The boy leaps... No, more accurately, he floats up. Sokka freaks out and waves his spear at the boy._

"What's going on here?" _The boy says, looking around confusedly._

"You tel us! How'd you get into the ice?! And why aren't you frozen?" _Sokka shouts at the boy, while poking him with his spear._

 _Patting the jabs aside, the boy responds._ "I'm not sure?" _With a look of shock on his face, the boy climbers up the iceberg to get back in the center. A growling noise can be heard on the other side as the boy can be heard saying,_ "Appa! Are you alright? Wake up buddy." _Walking around to another opening, Sokka has a look of disbelief as he sees a giant, fuzzy, six legged monster lick the boy from the iceberg. Who them shouts excitedly,_ "You're okay!" _hugging the fuzzy creatures._

"What is that thing?" _Sokka asks accusingly._

"This is Appa, my flying bison." _The boy responds rather matter of factly._

"Right, and this is Katara. My flying sister." _Sokka says rather sarcastically. It's then that the giant beast sneezes, coating Sokka in a green slimy layer of mucus that he frantically tries to wipe off... With little success._

"Don't worry, it'll wash out." _The boy says, laughing as Sokka's slimy hand comes off his face._ "So, do you guys live around here?" _The boy asks._

"Don't answer that!" _Sokka shouts,_ "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." _Katara say's sarcastically, as the boys rather blank face flashes a mischievous grin._ "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name?" _Katara says motioning towards the boy._

"I'm A-aaaa choooo." _The boy says, sneezing several feet straight up in the air. Blowing a light snow up around them. Before sliding back down the side of the iceberg._ "I'm Aang." _Iching his nose._

"You just sneezed... And flew ten feet in the air!" _Sokka says, pointing up._

"Really? It felt higher than that..." _Aang says looking up._

"You're an air bender." _Katara gasps in awe._

"Sure am." _Aang responds._

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders. I think I've got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." _Sokka says, turning to go, only to realize he's still trapped on the iceberg in the middle of nowhere._

"Well, if you guys are stuck. Apps and I can give you a lift." _Aang says hopping atop Appa's neck._

"We'd love a ride, thank you!" _Katara says making her way to Appa's saddle._

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" _Sokka says indignantly._

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death." _Katara says sarcastically. Sokka starts to speak, but then sighs dejectedly before climbing into the saddle._

"Okay, first time flyers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" _Aang says, pulling Appa's reigns. He growls before leaping and belly flopping into the water._ "Come on Appa, yip yip!" _Aang says pulling the reigns once more._

"Wow, that was truly amazing." _Sokka says sarcastically as he leans back on a sleeping bag._

"Appa's just tired, a little rest and he'll be soaring through the skies. You'll see!" _Aang says, turning back to them. Staring at Katara._

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" _Katara asks._

"O-oh, I was smiling?" _Aang says turning away. Sokka makes a sound of disgust as the paddle along to the southern water tribe village. As it begins to turn dark, Katara speaks to Aang._

"Hey." _She says._

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" _Aang responds._

"I guess I was wondering, you being an airbender and all... If you knew what happened to the Avatar?" _Katara asks inquisitively._

"Uh, no... I didn't know him... I knew people who knew him. But I didn't, sorry." _Aang says apologetically._

"Okay, just curious. Good night." _Katara says._

"Sweet dreams." _Is Aang's reply. Turning to hide the guilty look on his face. They ride Appa on in silence. Aang falls to sleep, his mind torn asunder by a nightmare of him and Appa crashing during terrible storm. He awakens to the sound of Katara's voice._

"It's okay, we're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." _Katara motions to the outside of the tent._ _Pausing to look at Aang's tattoos as he gets dressed, before dragging him out of the tent._ "Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." 

_Looking out to the crowd of a couple dozen women and children, Aang bows and says,_ "Why are they all looking at me like that? Did appa sneeze on me?" _He says, checking his clothes._

"Well no one has seen an airbender in over a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you." _An elderly woman say's, stepping towards Aang._

"Extinct?" _Aang says rather shocked._

"Aang, this is my grandmother." _Katara says gesturing towards the elderly woman._

"Call me Gran Gran." _She says._

"What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with it." _Sokka says, taking Aang's staff. Aang laughs as he pulls it back with bending._

"That's cause it's not for stabbing, it's for airbending." _Tapping it against the ground, glider wings pop out scaring Sokka and entertaining the children._

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." _Aang says, moving his glider around._

"You know, last time I checked. Humans can't fly." _Sokka says derisively._

"Check again." _Aang says, before taking to the sky to preform an impromptu air show. Showing off for the children, before crashing into a watch tower made of snow. Prying himself out, Aang slides down the base into a pile of snow._

"My watch tower!" _Sokka cries, rushing over to assess the damage._

"That was amazing!" _Katara says, reaching out a hand to help Aang up._

 _Trying to fix the damage to the tower, Sokka gets buried in snow._ "Great, you're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can just waste time all day long!" _He says huffing off._

"You're a waterbender!" _Aang says excitedly._

"Sort of, not yet though." _Katara says anxiously._

"Alright, no more playing. Come one Katara. You have chores." _Gran Gran says, guiding Katara away._

"I told you. He's the real thing Gran Gran. I finally found a bender to teach me." _Katara exclaims excitedly to Gran Gran._

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy." _Gran Gran chides._

"But, he's special! I can tell, I sense he's filled with much wisdom." _Katara says... Turning to see Aang with his tongue stuck to his staff._

_Several days pass with Aang playing with the kids, Sokka being exasperated to the point of telling Aang about the war that has plauqued the southern water tribe. But before he can continue... Aang is distracted by a penguin. Running off to play with penguins, Katara slowly follows after him._

"Aang?" _Katara calls out. She laughs as she sees his failed attempts at catching a penguin._

"I have a way with animal!" _Aang laughs, imitating the noises the penguins._

 _Katara laughs,_ "Aang, I'll teach you how to catch a penguin if you teach me how to waterbend."

"You got a deal! Just one little problem, I'm an airbender. Not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" _Aang asks, letting go of the penguin who had been dragging him around._

"No, you're looking at the only waterbender in the whole south pole." _Katara says, looking down sadly._

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the north pole? There's another water tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you?" _Aang asks hopefully._

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly turn right at the second glacier. It's on the other side of the world." _Katara exclaims._

"But you forget, I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the north pole. Katara, we're going to find you a master!" _Aang says happily._

"That's... I mean... I don't know... I've never left home before." _Katara responds nervously._

"Well, you think about it, but in the meantime can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" _Aang asks excitedly._

"Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe!" _She says, tossing a fish to Aang who is then swarmed by penguins. They then get hold of two penguins and begin sliding around joyously... Swooping in and out of ice tunnels, flying off of snow drift... Until..._

_They come upon an old imprisoned Fire Navy ship..._

"Woah, what is that?" _Aang asks in awe._

"A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people." _Katara says warily. Aang slowly walks towards it._

"Aang stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped." _Katara says warningly._

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." _Aang says confidently. Hesitantly, Katara follows slowly behind into the bowels of the Fire Navy ship._

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks." _Katara tells Aang as he stares at the ancient Fire Nation weapons._

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the fire nation. I've never seen any war." _Aang says, picking up a spear._

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" _Katara asks._

"I don't know, a few days maybe?" _Aang says lowering the spear back to it's rack._

"I think it was more like a hundred years?" _Katara says, shock spreading across her face._

"What? That's impossible! Do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?" _Aang says incredulously._

"Think about it. The war is a century old, you don't know about it because... Some how, you were in there that whole time... It's the only explanation." _Katara says as Aang's face goes from disbelief, to fear, to down right terror. Aang falls backwards, landing on his backside..._

"A hundred years... I can believe it..." _Aang says as Katara moves in to console him._

"I'm sorry Aang... Maybe, somehow there's a bright side to all this?" _Katara say's hopefully._

"I did get to meet you." _Aang tells Katara, with the hint of his goofy smile returning to his face._

 _Smiling back, Katara says,_ "Come on, let's get out of here." _Helping Aang back on his feet. But they continue to explore the Fire Navy ship... Before Aang accidentally triggers a booby trap which launches a flare from the trapped vessel. Using his airbending, Aang grabs Katara and flees through an opening in the ship..._

_Unbeknownst to him, Commander Zhao saw the flare... And had changed his course to the village._

000000000000000000

_Upon returning to the village, Aang is banished from the village by Sokka. After a heated debate, Katara attempts to leave with Aang. But he convinces her to stay with her family. He mounts Appa and heads off into the distance, while Katara storms off, and Sokka rushes to prepare a defense._

_Several hours after leaving the village, Aang spots a Fire Navy ship and rushes to return to warn the village. Inside a tent, Sokka prepares his warrior uniform._

_The Fire Navy ship, cuts through the early morning mist as easily as it cuts through the ice. Tearing through the villages ice wall, a ramp descends from the stern._

_Sokka charges Commander Zhao, only to be disarmed and knocked off the edge of the ramp, with two swift kicks._

"Where are you hiding him?" _Commander Zhao barks at the huddled and frightened villagers. Eyeing Gran Gran, he yanks her fram Katara's grasp._ "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?" _He says, shaking Gran Gran. Before throwing her down and letting loose a torrent of flame above her head. Causing the villagers to shriek back in fear._ "I know you're hiding him!" _He shouts angrily, as Sokka fails once more to attack Zhao. Just as Zhao is about to burn the knocked down Sokka, Aang slides in on a penguin._

_Seeing the fear in the villagers eyes, he decides to let the Fire Nation take him to stop the fighting. After boarding the ship, Sokka and Katara plan a rescue mission. Appa helps them with a lift to the Navy ship. Aang escapes his guards, and begins roaming the ship for his staff. Dodging patrol after patrol, he eventually finds his staff. Immobilizing Zhao and making his way to the top deck of the ship. Where Appa swoops in just as Aang is knocked into the frigid water... Causing him to enter the Avatar State, causing untold damage to the ship as Katara and Sokka move Aang's exhausted body onto Appa._

_As they make their way North, far away from the ship. Their first stop... The southern air temple._

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara, Sokka, Aang, and most importantly of all Appa, make their way to the Southern Air Temple... Where a dark history is brought to light... And a harsh new destiny replaces that of our last airbender...

**A Fate Worse Than Death: Isolation**

"You guys will love it here!" _Aang shouts as he pulls Appa's reigns towards an empty sky bison platform._

_Sokka and Katara look at each other..._

"You know Aang... It's been over a hundred years since the last time air bender has been seen... Maybe..." _Katara trails off..._

"Yeah, maybe they've moved on or something... That war was pretty bad after all..." _Sokka says while looking away..._

"I know it's been a while, but the air temples are the safest place in all the air nation. And the only way to get here without bending is with a sky bison. And last I checked, the fire nation doesn't have any of those." _Aang say's with a smile._

"Yeah... I just don't want you to get your hopes up in case they aren't here..." _Katara says looking off into the distance._

"Don't worry Katara, I know things can change in a hundred years... Man, I haven't cleaned my room in over a hundred years..." _Aang says with a look of concern as he brings Appa in to land._

_The Aang gang disembarks Appa and are welcomed by a deserted temple... Years of neglect and no maintenance showing in the once meticulously laid stones of the sky bison stables._

"Huh, no one's here... Maybe they're further in? Come on guys, I'll show you around. If you're lucky we might get to try some delicious fruit tarts. It's our temple's speciality after all." _Aang says with a smile as he leads the group deeper into the temple._

_After walking for a few minutes they enter a large chamber filled with hundreds and hundreds of stone statues..._

"Aang, what is this place? Who are these people?" _Katara stares on in wonder._

"I think... These are all the avatars before me..." _Aang says looking at the last statue in the series._

"Who's this guy?" _Sokka says pointing at the last statue with his boomerang._

"That's Avatar Roku, the avatar before me." _Aang says while looking deeply into it's eyes._

"How did you know that?" _Katara says, staring at Aang._

"I don't know... It just sort of came to me..." _Aang says, looking down at his feet._

"No wonder I didn't like you when we first met. You were a fire bender in your last life." _Sokka jokes as they hear a noise coming from the hall behind them..._

"Quick, take cover!" _Sokka whispers intensely to the group. As everyone hides behind the nearby statues._

_A shadow rises slowly across the statues as Sokka prepares his boomerang..._

_When a small chattering noise is heard._

"I know that sound! It's a flying lemur!" _Aang shouts as he dashes out towards the small creature._

"Mmm, I wonder how it tastes? Come here little meat snack, I promise I only want a nibble!" _Sokka shouts as he follows after the fleeing lemur._

_Aang and Sokka stumble and wrestle over one another chasing after the lemur. Until finally Aang pulls ahead and disappears into the depths of the temple..._

"Aang? Aang! Where did you go? Come out! If it means so much to you I promise I won't eat the little guy... Come on out! I was just jo-" Sokka _calls out... Stopping once he sees Aang kneeling near what looks like some rags on pale dead wood branches covered in layers of snow._

"There you are! I've been looking all over for y-" _Sokka begins to say before Aang interrupts..._

"They're dead... My people... My masters... My friends... They're all dead..." _Aang mumbles listlessly... Staring at a jumble of bones... With a wooden pendant with an inscription of the air bending symbol on it..._

"Aang... I'm so sorry you had to find out this way..." _Sokka says, quietly approaching Aang._

"Find... Out... You... Knew?!" _Aang begins to shout as the wind begin to pick up and the snow is blown of the piles of thousands of bones._

"Aang! Calm down! I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I know how you feel! I lost my mother to the fire nation!" _Sokka begins to shout over the almost gale force winds as Katara arrives._

"What's going on?!" _Katara shouts at Sokka._

"Aang's gone crazy! We have to get out of here before the temple collapses on top of us! _" Sokka shouts as he rushes to Katara._

"But, we can't just leave him! He's in too much pain! We have to help him!" _Katara shouts as Sokka begins to pull her away._

"We'll be the ones in too much pain if we don't get out of this temple! Come on!" _Sokka shouts as he begins to drag Katara..._

_When an unsettling crack is heard above their heads..._

_And the temple roof caves in..._

000000000000000000000

_At temples across the world... All idols and Avatar shrines begin to shine with a bright blue glow... And countless priests fall to the floor in awe... After several heart stopping moments this miraculous phenomenon ends... And all the priests announce to the world in a united voice..._

_**"The Avatar... Has returned..."** _

0000000000000000000000

_In a far off village in the earth kingdom a young man is gathering firewood. His long hair jet black hair sweeping across the scar on the left side of his face..._

"Little Lee, mom says dinner's almost ready. Uncle Mushi has brewed a pot of tea for you to have once you get back. Need any help with carrying back the firewood?" _A young woman with a slight limp approaches Lee._

"Nah, no need to exert yourself Saen. I got it, I just hope dad hasn't been 'foraging' for tea ingredients again." _The young man chuckles as he begins to bundle up the firewood he's collected._

"Come on, I'm only a few months along. It won't hurt the little girl for me to carry a few sticks." _Saen says with a huff._

"Girl? Don't tell Boa, he's certain you two are having a boy." _Lee says hefting the bundle onto his back._

"I know, I know, but what does that dunce know? I'm certain she's going to be a beautiful little girl. Just like her mom." _Saen says while rolling her eyes and laughing._

"Well, if you want her to be pretty, you should pray she doesn't get your looks." _Lee says with a smirk._

"You jerk." _Saen says, giving Lee a punch to the shoulder._

_After a short walk they approach a quaint little house at the edge of the village._

"You head in, I'll go put this firewood up." _Lee says heading to the stables._

_After putting up the firewood, Lee headed into the small house._

"Junior, there you are. I've brewed some delicious jin sing tea. Have a cup, you must be exhausted from gathering firewood all day." _A rather portly old man calls out to Lee. While older, he seems to have a warm heart and a smile more warm and inviting than a fireplace in the middle of winter. With long grey hair flowing down his back. And a thick, bushy white beard almost town to his waist._

"Dad, stop worrying so much about it. Just enjoy your tea shop will you? I'm doing good, alright." _Lee says with a smile taking the cup of tea from the elderly man._

"Young man, stop being so rude to Uncle Mushi or you're not having any supper." _A thin middle aged woman exits the kitchen with a full plate roasted goose._

"Yes, save me from such a ruffian. I am but a weak old man, barely able to lift a tea pot. I cannot withstand such harsh words from my own beloved boy. Ooh, roast goose, what's the occasion for such a delicious dinner?" _Mushi's marvelous acting skills end as the delectable aroma of roasted goose fills the home. And his once wounded eyes sparkle as a little bit of drool slips from his lips._

"You won't believe the amazing news I heard today at the clinic." _The woman say's, slicing and plating the roast goose._

"It must be good, this is reminding me of when we first met Uncle Mushi and Little Lee. It was about three years ago, right?" _Saen questions as she takes a seat next to Lee._

"Yeah, we were all but lost and starving in the woods near the village when my genius of a dad over here tried to brew tea from a poisonous plant. If it wasn't for your treatment... Well, I'm just thankful we found a home with you two." _Lee said, sadly smiling as he drank his tea._

"Oh hush child, we're family. And I have a feeling that the world is going to be a much brighter place very soon." _The woman smiles pleasantly._

"Does this have something to do with your good news? I can hardly wait if it has you this excited." _Mushi begins to dig into the roast goose._

"You've got me curious too, Auntie Tsu. What's so amazing that you're this excited?" _Lee says while sipping his tea._

"I didn't believe it myself at first, but apparently... There were signs at all the temples that the Avatar has returned!" _Tsu says excitedly._

_Both Lee and Mushi choke on their food and drink at the same time._

"What did you say?!" _Mushi exclaims while cleaning up the mess he and Lee made in their shock._

"Are you sure the Avatar has returned? I thought he died out with all air benders 100 years ago!" _Lee exclaims loudly._

"Yeah mom! Are you sure old age isn't getting to you?" _Saen says with concern._

"I'm not crazy, I heard it directly from on Earth Kingdom messenger who had come in after a light skirmish with Fire Nation forces while on his way to inform the Earth King." _Tsu says with a smug smile._

"This is definitely something to celebrate indeed. Let's continue to enjoy such a delicious meal." _Mushi says while glancing at Lee. Who silently continues to eat his meal, before heading out to the stables. Shortly after Mushi follows him._

"Are you thinking about it?" _Mushi whispers as he closes the stable door behind him._

"Thinking about what? The condition for the end of my banishment being my capture of the Avatar?... Nope, not in the slightest..." _Lee sighs as he leans against the stable stalls._

"That's good, because I would not be so keen to believe that your father wou-" _Mushi begins to say before Lee interrupts._

"Don't call that man my father! He ceased being that long before he gave me this scar! You're my father, since even before my banishment you taught me the importance of valuing the balance of the world, determining my own destiny, and what it truly means to be an honorable man... I couldn't have asked for a better father and mentor... Uncle Iroh..." _Lee begins to get choked up the more he speaks until finally he barely speaks at a whisper._

 _Iroh comes closer and rests his hand on Lee's shoulder,_ "And you are the best son I could have ever hoped for and I couldn't be prouder of the young man you have become. Zuko..." _A tear begins to stream down his face as he pulls Zuko into his embrace._

"But... With the Avatar back... I can't stay here any longer... Everything has changed... I have a duty to right the wrongs of my nation..." _Zuko says pulling away from the hug as he wipes his right eye._

"I understand that you feel responsible for this war... But, I've already lost one son to this senseless violence... Please Zuko, don't make me loss another son in this war." _Iroh says as a deep sadness fills his voice._

"Dad... With the Avatar back... I feel now is the time for change... I truly believe that I can help fix the wrongs of our countrymen... It's time the people of the Fire Nation learn the harm their unbridled expansion has caused to the balance of our world. As the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne... It is my duty to restore the balance of the world that was disturbed by my great grand father." _Zuko says as a sense of determination sets within his heart._

"You know... Sometimes I wish I didn't raise you so well." _Iroh smiles as he steps back from Zuko._

"Okay, Prince Zuko, what is your plan to change the world?" _Iroh says with a look of hope... Perhaps tinged with a hint of sadness..._

"Well, first... I think I need to find a group to help me make a name for myself, before turning to my people. Perhaps heading north further into the Earth Kingdom to find strong allies? To show the world that the way they have been doing things is wrong... And if possible, find the Avatar and help them restore the balance of the world." _Zuko says as he turns away and begins thinking._

"I'm sure whatever happens... We'll figure it out together." _Iroh says as he turns to leave._

"No... I have to go on my own..." _Zuko says as he turns to his uncle._

"What? We're family! We're supposed to stick together! Why would you shut me out?" _Iroh says in shock as he turns to face Zuko._

"I'm not shutting you out... We just have more family now... And with the war getting closer by the day... Someone needs to stay behind and keep Auntie Tsu, Saen, and Boa safe. We owe them our lives so many times over... It'd be wrong to leave them without protection." _Zuko says as he looks at Iroh who seems to realize how thoughtlessly he was acting..._

"My, my, you have really grown up into a fine young man... Here I was forgetting about the life we built here with these fine folk... I'm sorry for my forgetfulness." _Iroh says, looking rather embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck._

"It's okay, I'm only this good because I learned from the best... I plan on saying my goodbyes in the morning..." _Zuko says as he turns to the ostrich-horse and begins to feed her._

"Thank you for staying to say goodbye... I know we're all going to miss you very much." _Iroh says as he turns to leave once more._

 _As Iroh leaves Zuko turns to the ostrich-horse, before sadly whispering,_ "I'm going to miss them too."

_As the sun rises the next day, Zuko stands at the threshold of the property, besides him a buff man with his left arm missing from the forearm down. His nut brown hair tied back in a ponytail, a tool belt tied around his waist, and a set of twin swords sheathed on his back.._

"You're sure about this? Leaving? It's a pretty chaotic place out there in the world..." _The man looks down to his left arm._

"I'm sorry Boa, but this is something I have to do. It's time I go out and carve my own destiny. And don't worry, I'll stay safe and be careful." _Zuko says as he rests his hand on Boa's shoulder._

"You better, my little boy is going to have to get to know his Uncle Lee after all." _Boa says as he rubs Zuko's shaggy hair._

_As they playfully wrestle, Iroh, Saen, and Tsu exit the small house._

"Enough you two, this is a farewell party, not an Earth Rumble fight." _Tsu says, slightly slapping the two on the head causing Saen and Iroh to laugh under their breath._

"Come on Auntie, this is my last chance to put Little Lee in his place before he goes of to become a man." _Boa says ruffling his hand through Zuko's hair._

"Mother's right Boa, this isn't the time to be rough housing." _Saen chides as she pulls Zuko into a hug before handing him a pack full of food and supplies._ "I cooked some of your favorites meals and also packed in some of your favorite tea leaves. I'm going to miss you Little Lee, you better stay safe out there for you little niece."

 _Boa pulls them both into a big bear hug before saying,_ "Or nephew." _Before letting go and pulling off his tool belt and sheathed twin swords._

"These are for you, my tools and old war swords. May both serve you well in removing the obstacles the world places in your way." _Boa smiles as he hands them over._

"Are you sure big brother Boa? Aren't these your most precious items?" _Zuko says as he hesitantly grabs the sword sheath and tool belt._

"I'm certain Little Lee, it's time these go towards someone who will truly use them to the best of their ability..." _Boa trails off before saying,_ "Also, I've got our family here and I want to make sure you have something to remember me by." _He says while pulling Zuko into another warm bear hug._

"Stop smothering the boy you two, he'll die of suffocation before he's even left the property." _Tsu chides as she approaches Zuko._ "Three years ago, a young, scared, and confused boy arrived on my clinic's doorstep with his barely breathing father..." _Tsu looks nostalgically towards the village center..._ "Little did I know that that little boy would grow up to be the gentle, honorable, brave, and handsome young man I see before me." _Tsu says as she places her hand on the scar on the left side of his face._ "Take this money, Nala, and my love as you head out into the world to find your destiny. My precious boy."

 _Zuko begins to tear up as he hugs Tsu tightly._ "I am honored to accept all of these precious gifts."

 _As Tsu slowly backs away rubbing her teary eyes Iroh steps forward,_ "Alright, alright, stop crowding the boy. I have three gifts for you as well..." _After rumaging around in his satchel he pulls out a small leather pouch filled with round, wooden tiles._ "There it is, my Pi Sho set. Should you ever need assistance, play how I taught you and respond with what I told you during our matches, second is..." _Iroh trails off as he rummages around once more, before pulling out an old, worn, and cracked tea set._ "Ah, my first tea set I bought when I started up my tea shop. And lastly..." _Iroh pulls Zuko into a tight hug after handing over the two gifts._ "A piece of advice that served me well... Sometimes, the best way to solve your problems is to help someone else." _Iroh finally kisses Zuko's forehead before releasing him from the hug._

"I... I don't know what to say... I'll cherish all of them always." _Zuko says as he wipes a tear from his right eye._

"Just promise you'll return to us once you've done what you need to do." _Iroh says as he begins to rub his eyes._

"I promise I'll be back everyone." _Zuko waves to his family as he mounts Nala, the ostrich-horse and heads north. Beginning his journey and starting the snow ball that will one day become a thunderous avalanche of change._

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ripples of a changed fate are felt as destinies cross and bend over one another and begin to change the very heart of the Aang and Zuko.

**Crossroads of Fate: Friends and Foes**

_As the sun rises on Zuko's twelfth day of riding, he stops Nala outside a dry and barren farming village scorched by the sun. A few Earth Kingdom soldiers playing dice in the street as Zuko dismounts Nala and leads her to a feed shop..._

"Excuse me, how much is your grain?" _Zuko calls to the aged shopkeeper._

"Good afternoon young man, a bag of feed is 1 silver and 2 copper pieces." _The shopkeeper say's while wiping down a cooking pot._

"That much? A sack of feed was only 4 coppers in the last village I stopped in... Why's it so expensive here?" _Zuko say's giving the shopkeeper a quizzical look._

"Well, you see..." _The shopkeeper trails off while looking at the soldiers playing dice before continuing with a whisper,_ "Since the war spread to our province the 'soldiers' have raised all the taxes for the sake of the 'war effort.' But if you ask me, they're just trying to line their pockets while avoiding the front." _The shopkeeper say's while giving the soldiers a sideways glance._

"I see, then give me two bags of feed, and thanks for giving what you can." _Zuko say's while placing 2 silver and 4 copper pieces on the counter._

"No need lad, I should thank you for stopping at my shop." _The shopkeeper say's as he heads deeper into the building to gather the grain. As Zuko waits by the stall, a strange sight draws his attention to the entrance of the village. Some teens in blue water tribe clothing are being surrounded by the soldiers..._

"You heard me, there's a 1 silver toll to enter the village." _The lead soldier dual wielding two hefty metal hammers._

 _"_ But we only have water tribe money!" _The girl shouts with exasperation. Slightly tanned, she has a rather kind face and hair is pulled back into a loop on each side of her face._

"Don't worry little lady. I'm sure there's something you could do for us to pay." _The soldier begins to lick his lips as he places an iron grip on the young girl's wrist._

"Hey! Get your hands off of my sister!" _The young man with his hair in a ponytail and a boomerang being pulled out from his back sheath._

"Watch it welp, don't want to be charged with assaulting an Earth Kingdom soldier!" _The soldier shouts as the rest of his cronies begin to laugh. Not noticing Zuko approaching from behind._

"Excuse me sir, but I don't remember paying a toll when I entered the village. Is there a reason you're targeting these two foreigners?" _Zuko says appearing by the lead soldier, almost like a spector..._

_Jumping back out of surprise, the soldier quickly straightens his uniform before scowling at the idiot who dared to interrupt his fun._

"Mind your own business!" _The soldier shouts at the wanderer. No longer paying attention to the two water tribe kids._

 _Zuko gives him a knowing smile,_ "But, this is my business. They are infact my father's dear friend's children and we were supposed to meet here, but I had no clue there was such a tax. Would you mind allowing me to pay it? It was 1 silver piece, correct?" _He says while pulling out his coin purse._

 _"_ That's 2 silver pieces, one for each of them." _The soldier says while giving the boy a smug look, because only an idiot would pay such a ludicrous price for people they didn't know._

"Here you go. Come on guys, dad's been waiting so long to see you." _Zuko says as he tosses the coin to the soldier who look at him dumbfounded, and wraps his arms around the two and drags them back to the store he was buying the grain from._

_The two siblings unwrap themselves from his embrace as they approach the stall._

"Hey, um thanks for helping us and all... But why did you do it?" _The girl asks with a bit of a confused look on her face._

"Yeah, what's your angle?" _The boy looks at Zuko with distrust._

 _Zuko gives them a quizzical look before shrugging and saying,_ "Do I need a reason to help those in need?"

"Oh... Well, thank you." _The girl says with a smile before elbowing the boy._

"Yeah, thanks." _The boy says while rubbing the back of his neck._

"No problem, I was just acting how my dad raised me. If you don't mind, I was about to brew some tea and have lunch, I'd be happy to share with some fellow travelers?" _As Zuko asks the siblings he notices a couple of children hiding by the stall and one launches an egg that lands squarely on the lead soldier's head. The children snicker in the shadows before the soldier howls in rage._

"Who did that?!" _Scanning the street he locks on to the stall where the smooth talker and the foreigners are._

"Hey, you! Did you see who threw that egg?" _The man with twin war hammers shouts at Zuko as he draws near._

"Nope, I didn't see anything." _Zuko says while turning to the man._

"Well, the egg had to come from somewhere!?" _He says while raising his voice in an accusatory manner._

"Perhaps a chicken flew by?" _Zuko responds causing the water tribe boy and a few of the man's subordinates to laugh._

 _The lead soldier scowls before noticing the bags of grain on the shopkeeper's counter and moving over to grab it,_ "Thank you for your donation to the war effort valued citizen." _He snorts grabbing the bags of grain and sauntering off with the rest of his comrades._

"He's nothing more than a thief." _The water tribe girl mutters under her breath._

 _A young boy pops his head out from behind some alleyway goods,_ "Thanks for not ratting me out, those soldiers are nothing but bullies!"

"No problem kid, I don't like bullies either. Try and not get caught next time." _Zuko says smiling as he takes Nala's reigns and begining to leave when his stomach growls._

"I know! You and your friends can come to my house! We've got plenty of food and I need to thank you for saving me earlier. Come on! This way!" _The young boy shouts as he grabs Nala's reigns and leads the group to the farm._

 _Zuko turns to the two water tribe kids with a look of apology,_ "Mind tagging along for some warm food?" _He says with a small smile spreading across his face._

"I don't know... I'd hate to impose..." _The girl begins to say before the boy interrupts._

"Sounds great! I wonder what kind of meat they have?" _He says while licking his lips._

"Don't worry! My family runs a farm so we have plenty of food! My name's Lee, what about you?" _The energetic boy asks while leading the group out of town._

 _Zuko laughs before saying,_ "That's funny, I go by Lee too. I'm heading to the northern border... To settle some unfinished business." _While ruffling the boy's hair._

"My name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka, we're from the southern water tribe." _Katara says while sweeping the hair out of her eyes._

"Southern water tribe? You guys are pretty far from home. What brings you this far north?" _Zuko says while picking what looks to be weeds by the side of the road._

"We're trying to reach the northern water tribe. My sis here is a water bender and we're trying to find her a teacher." _Sokka says while looking at the weeds Zuko has been collecting._

"Really? Last I heard there were no southern water benders left. It's amazing that you're a water bender! I'm no master bender, but my dad spent some time learning from water benders. So, if you would like some tips before we part ways I'd be happy to show you what I know." _Zuko says placing the weeds in his tool belt._

"Really?! I'd love that! But I didn't know you were a water bender? I didn't think there were any water benders in the Earth Kingdom?" _Katara asks with an inquisitive look._

"Oh, I'm not." _Zuko says while turning away._

"Then why do you know something about water bending?" _Sokka asks with suspicion returning into his eyes._

"My dad was a general and he traveled far and wide... Fighting and winning many battles, he's even been in the fire nation mainland... But..." _Zuko's voice fades as he rests his eyes on Lee, who is listening with awe._ "Perhaps we could exchange stories of our past over dinner. Drinks and good food always seem to make telling sad tales a little easier." _A sad look fills Zuko's eyes._

 _And Katara and Sokka look to one another before Sokka says,_ "It's okay, sorry if I brought up bad memories." 

_Zuko smiles,_ "Don't worry about it. Part of being a traveler is sharing your stories."

 _Lee looks between everyone confused as to why they're all so serious, before shouting,_ "There's the farm!" _Where the group is greeted by the load squeals, oinks, and caws of the farm animals._

 _A middle aged couple come out from a farm house to see the cause of the commotion, before the man calls out to Lee,_ "What's going? Who are these people?"

"They're travelers who stood up to those bullies and made them run away scared!" _Lee shouts to the man as he ties Nala to a post near a water trough._

"Is that so?" _The man asks looking to the scarred young man who seems to be leading the group._

"No, not really. Just helped a couple of new friends out of a spot of trouble. I'm Lee by the way, and this is Katara and Sokka from the southern water tribe. Lee invited us for dinner, but if it's too much of a hassle we have our own food." _Zuko says, motioning behind him at the siblings._

"Nonsense young man, you probably kept our little Lee from causing a ruckus, and the least we can do is help some kind travelers on their way." _The woman says while pinching the young boys cheeks with a rather scary looking smile._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to writing fanfics, I'm also doing this in my free time so apologies if the upload schedule is hectic. This may be a dark story, but I'm always open to comments and suggestions. And if I decide to use any I'll be sure to credit those who contribute.


End file.
